


Gotham's True Saviour

by olddogswhiskeyandwatermalonwine



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred knows best, Bruce knows not to ask, Gen, even Jason knows not to argue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olddogswhiskeyandwatermalonwine/pseuds/olddogswhiskeyandwatermalonwine
Summary: some nights Batman is reminded who is the true head of the Bat Family.
Kudos: 16





	Gotham's True Saviour

Some days Batman is not sure if he is the hero or the side kick…  
All night long he has been driving through the city of Gotham fighting for the city’s soul. With Robin at his side, and the rest of the bat family (the kids insist, and he was done arguing) patrolling the city, it started to feel like things might be hopeful for once.

Then, then this happened. For the life of him he doesn’t understand how he found himself tied along with an unconscious Red Hood in a warehouse on the docks…

The embarrassing thing is that it wasn’t even one of his rouges, its was one of the new drug dealers that caught him off guard. The shame! 

Everything was going fine, then the distress beacon from Jason popped on his screen, Batman tried to get Alfred on the line, but instead received a response the man will be unavailable for next hour. So, he left Robin to handle the surveillance on Mad Hatter and went to check on Red Hood. (Jason is notorious with dropping the chip and setting off the beacon)

And that’s how he found himself here. Well, at least the kid is starting to wake up…

“B…? “ he looked around groggily. “what are you doing here?”

“I came to check on you?” he just glared, or at least I think he did, his mask is absurd!

“why? I called for real back up!” seriously, what am I a fictional character?

Suddenly there was an explosion, near the east entrance, the thugs were running towards it, amateurs!

There were 2 shots one broke my cuffs, the other took care of the ones on Red Hood, we both immediately freed ourselves, got up and started neutralizing the drug dealers. Jason was a little too enthusiastic with the punches, but I can’t say I blame him. Next thing I know Alfred is on the coms informing us the GCPD is on the way.

When we drove back to the cave (even Jason is not suicidal enough to say no to Alfred) we were welcomed by an apathetic Alfred holding a tray with tea and biscuits

Jason just looked at Alfred and sheepishly and said; “sorry Alfred, I didn’t mean for the old man to get in the way.” There was an old man? What happened to him?

Alfred just raised a light eyebrow and answered, “next time call me before you rush in guns blazing, this entire fiasco could have been prevented.” What are they talking about, and why was the sniper gun disassembled on the workstation?

“well, thanks for the back up?” wait what? you called him.

“at least you knew to call this time.” Why is Alfred staring at me? What did I do?

“I should probably get back to work” even I know better then to ask either of them for clarifications.

“what you need is to go rest, you have a merger to pretend to follow, Robin and Oracle have the city covered.” Then he turned his head to Jason. “and as for you master Jason, your room is prepared.” Jason just thanked him and went to change. How does Alfred do that, it’s not fair!!!

“Good night Alfred…” there is no point in arguing, he probably drugged my tea again.

“Good night master Bruce” he turned and went back to monitor. Some nights I know the only reason Gotham still functions are because Alfred hasn’t given up on it.


End file.
